Chaos
Chaos is a minor villain played by . His main appearance is in Locked Room Adventure DX. He was freed from being sealed in the Master Emerald by Dr. Eggman. Personality When Chaos wasn't enraged, he was a peace loving creature who protected the Chao. However, after being attacked, Chao became a furious being, with anger and rage. After being freed from the Master Emerald, he wants nothing but to destroy the world. Official description Danger, water rising! It's such a bad sign..And yes, bad sign indeed! Even in his standard form, Chaos is a very powerful being! Chaos grows much stronger by every single Chaos Emerald he collects! Once he absorbs all 7, he transforms into the ultimate being: Perfect Chaos, capable of easily destroying the whole world. History This section is taken from Sonic Wiki! Chaos was originally a normal Chao, but prolonged exposure to the energy of the Master Emerald caused it to mutate into a strange water-like creature. It used its new powers to guarantee clean water around the altar of the Master Emerald, and to protect its fellow Chao. However, about four thousand years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process, as was Tikal herself. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos. As a result, it became a massive water creature. Floods destroyed the civilization, and Chaos avenged its Chao brethren. In order to prevent Chaos from destroying the world, Tikal linked her consciousness with Chaos' via a prayer, and sealed them both into the Master Emerald. It is probably at this point in history that the Emeralds were first called the "Chaos Emeralds". After the events of Sonic Adventure, Chaos is corrupted and is working for Dr. Eggman again. He then wants revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Abilities and Weapons *Water Abilities: Chaos can use water abilities, such as shooting it at his foes. He can transform into a puddle of water to escape his enemies. *Agility: Chaos is quite fast, although not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. Villainous Acts TBA Forms Chaos 1 After Chaos absorbs one Chaos Emerald, Chaos has slightly changed. Chaos 1 increases in size and gains a line of "bones" that travel down its right arm into its hand, where the Emerald is located. As such the arm becomes bulkier. He briefly appears in Sonic Adventure after Sonic or Tails fights Eggman for the first time, and is never fought. Due to never being fought, his abilities are unknown. Knuckles also meets Chaos 1 in the Hotel room just before it transforms into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 Chaos is much stronger after absorbing the two Emeralds. It is taller and more muscular. It has also developed new powers like a blue energy shield to prevent frontal attacks and the ability to transform into a huge ball, several small orbs, or waves of water. Chaos 4 Chaos' shape is transformed to a shark-like water creature that can swim and dive into water. It can split itself into projectiles just like Chaos 2, however it is upgraded with new abilities to match the new form, including more control on water and nimble leaps that create waves of water toward the opponent. Chaos 6 After absorbing six Emeralds, Chaos has changed dramatically once again. It is no longer even vaguely humanoid, but a scorpion/spider/frog-like creature. Chaos now commands more energy to empower his body, and also use his retained tail to smash opponents. Perfect Chaos After absorbing the negative energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos will become a giant serpentine dragon-like beast with a mouth extending far beyond its eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. At the base of its snake-like body seems to be a huge whirlpool and cyclone. It has large tentacles extending from its base. Perfect Chaos' new powers include creating small tornadoes, firing clusters of yellow and pink energy balls, and shooting a powerful energy beam from its mouth. It has complete control over water as Perfect Chaos is able to flood Station Square with ease. Relationships TBA Trivia *It is possible that Chaos could be acquaintances with Infinite, as seen in the Sonic Forces E3 trailer. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Debuted in Season 2